Giro inesperado
by Miry Cullen
Summary: Bella nunca pensó que algo así le pudiera ocurrir a ella. Pero sus padres habían aceptado que se casase, de manera que ellos conservarían su dinero, fama y reputación.¿Debía sacrificar su vida por ellos? No tenía otra elección. Rated M por lenguaje.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El hombre nunca ha encontrado una definición para la palabra libertad. Pero en esos momentos en los que el mundo que te rodea desaparece, en los que puedes correr hasta no sentir las piernas, reírte hasta quedarte sin aire, vivir sin preocuparte por nada.

La existencia humana se basa en eso, la libertad, por ella han luchado miles de personas durante años, aun así el ser humano no logra comprender la inmensidad de la palabra libertas. A veces esta, está privada, y aunque sea triste por personas cercanas a ti, en esos momentos ¿qué puedes hacer?¿cómo puedes huir de algo que ya había sido arraigado antes de tu nacimiento? ¿Puedes cambiar tu destino? En mi caso no, no puedes. Es algo impensable, por lo menos para mis padres, ya que si no lo hago perderan todo lo que tienen. Para ellos es un precio justo, pero para mí no. Lo único que les importa es el dinero y la fama, yo soy algo secundario, algo que como veis se puede traficar con ello , para su propio beneficio.

Estarás pensando que es el siglo XVII, pero no estamos en el año 2009. Ahora estoy en un avión de camino a Forks, Washington.

En menos de 24 horas mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, en menos de 8 horas abandoné mi casa para siempre. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 16, y en una hora conoceré a mi prometido.

* * *

Esto es algo que se me a ocurrido y para que no se me olvidará lo he escrito, me ha parecido una buena idea para comenzar otra historia

¿Os gusta?

* Miry *


	2. Cuando todo se desmorona

**Hola este es el primer capitulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Cuando todo se desmorona

_Bella (POV)_

Pi…pi…pipipipipi

Pufff…pero qué, despacio me giro hacía mi despertador. Las siete, genial viernes… Me levanto, me ducho, bajo a desayunar y espera… ¿Dónde están mis padres? Es raro siempre desayunan conmigo, cojo un bol, vierto los cereales, la leche; quizás hay algún problema en la empresa, no creo ayer no me dijeron nada… ¿¡cómo voy a clase!? Después de dar vueltas por toda la casa, encuentro una nota escrita por mi madre.

_Bella:_

_Buenos días cariño, espero que hallas dormido bien. Esta mañana no estamos en casa pero estaremos cuando vuelvas de clase. Tenemos que hablar contigo así que por favor llega a casa a las 17:00. A por cierto Jessica vendrá a buscarte a las 7:45._

_Besos_

_Charlie & Renée_

Esto es raro, pero bueno. Justo a las 7:45 Jessica estaba en mi puerta. Y al fin era viernes, mañana iríamos a la fiesta de Mike Newton, es un idiota pero es popular. Matemáticas, ingles, gimnasia, recreo no mucho de particular estuvimos hablando de la fiesta que Mike celebraría en su casa, había invitado a medio Londres. Biología y francés. La 16:50 mierda tengo que estar en casa a las 17:00

-Jessica, necesito que me lleves a casa.

-Vale no hay problema.

Las cinco bien he llegado a tiempo. Mis padres ya están en casa, esta vez que será, se van de crucero, de viaje de negocios su decima boda de miel…

-Bella cariño ¿Qué tal el colegio?- dijo mi madre desde la mesa de la cocina.

- Bien, como siempre… e- en la carta decíais que me tenías que contar algo importante.

- Claro hija ven vamos a sentarnos al sofá- vale esto nunca ha pasado, cuando hablamos lo hacemos en la cocina. Allí estaba Charlie, dando una sonrisa cómplice a mi madre.

- Bueno cariño, lo que te queremos decir es… bueno…- Titubeaba Charlie.

- Lo que tu padre quiere decir cariño es que estas comprometida.

- ¿Comprometida?- para qué, que quiere decir

- Estás comprometida con un chico de Washington, tu avión sale el sábado a las cinco de la mañana.- estoy comprometida, ¡estoy comprometida!

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?, n-no puedo estar comprometida, tengo 16 años…

- Cariño tu matrimonio se decidió ya hace muchos años, es una manera de mantener nuestro imperio, míralo como una inversión para el futuro- ¿una inversión? ¿Para el futuro?

- No me voy a ir a Washington, y no ME VOY A CASAR…- en este momento estoy hiperventilando, todo a mi alrededor da vueltas, no puede ser es imposible.

- Isabella Marie Swan vas a coger el avión, ir a Washington, y casarte con tu prometido quieras o no. No estoy dispuesto a perder mis empresas y mi dinero por una niña tonta y malcriada como tú ¿me has entendido? y no se te ocurra escaparte o tendré a toda la policía de Londres detrás de ti en 10 minutos me has oído.

- Perfectamente- desde ahora ya no me considero vuestra hija- puedo al menos despedirme de mis amigos, mañana hay una fiesta.

- Claro que si cariño, pero debes coger tu avión a las 5 de la mañana acuérdate.

- Claro, claro- voy a beber hasta no acordarme de mi nombre eso lo tengo más que claro.

**22:00**

Fiesta, fiesta...esas son las palabras que debería gritar mi cabeza en este momento, pero lo único que se oye es estas comprometida, mañana te vas a Washington, a tus padres solo les interesa su dinero…

-Bella, wow estas preciosa

- Gracias Mike…

- Quieres algo para beber no se Coca-cola, limonada

- Vodka por favor- no soy de beber pero con todo lo ocurrido será lo mejor

- si cl…claro, ahora mismo te lo traigo

Así pasaron horas, cuando llevaba tres copas de Vodka deje de beber ya no podía más. Son las 2 tengo que volver a casa coger mis maletas e ir al aeropuerto. Si estoy borracha, mis padres estarán durmiendo, al aeropuerto iré en taxi, aunque no creo que ha mis padres les importe que vaya borracha; bueno a Renée si porque claro daría una mala imagen de mi misma a mi futuro esposo, ya ves tu qué pena me da a mi pero bueno…

* * *

Espero que os halla gustado

Dejarme reviews

Bsbs

* Miry *


	3. Prometido

**Gracias por vuestros reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo está historia. **

* * *

**Prometido**

_(Bella Pov)_

Esto es sencillamente genial, según la terminal mi vuelo no está reservado. Y ahora yo que hago, no puedo volver a casa y decirles a mis padres. Hola, mi vuelo no estaba reservado, así que me quedo en casa vale.

-Disculpe, es usted Isabella Swan-me pregunta una azafata.

- Sí, soy yo

-Lamento informarle que su vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana-¡ a las 10! Joder….

- Muchas gracias

- Que tenga un buen viaje.- si fantástico, tengo que esperar 5 HORAS. Seguro que Renée lo ha hecho adrede y ahora si llego con cinco horas de retraso, uff….

_**5 Horas después…**_

No pensé que esto podía ser , pero si, ahora tengo resaca ¡Viva el vodka! Ahora tengo 8 horas de vuelo, al menos podré dormir, aunque no adelantaré nada por si acaso.

Después de pasar por los numerosos controles del aeropuerto llegue al avión, me abroche el cinturón y me abrace con los brazos de Morfeo.

_Porque se mueve mi cama, no lo entiendo…_De repente me desperté de mi pesadilla todo era lo que pasaba en ella era rarísimo, estaba en un avión, iba a conocer a mi prometido… Pero un momento es-esto no es mi cama, es el avión, el avión que me lleva a Seattle. Volviendo a porque se mueve, dios parece que este en una coctelera. La verdad es que nunca he volado y creo que se me están quitando las ganas de volver a hacerlo, las luces se encienden y se apagan, todo el mundo grita esto es una pesadilla; horas después todo se detiene, la gente deja de chillar, el avión ya no se balancea.

-Señoras y señores, el avión ha superado las turbulencias, en unos minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto, gracias por volar con nosotros.

A la hora de salir del avión es todo un caos la gente se empuja, chilla; yo estoy temblando, primero porque no he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida y segundo porque hace un frío… Llevo unos cinco minutos con mi maleta y la verdad no se a donde ir, ni quien me espera…No sé nada. Entonces lo vi:

Un chico sujetaba el cartel, se le veía impaciente, su pelo despeinado y de color bronce caía levemente sobre su cara, su ropa se ajustaba sobre su cuerpo dejando ver los músculos de su pecho, y sus perfectas piernas. Poco a poco m acerco a él, y lentamente sus labios forman una sonrisa que deja a cualquiera sin respiración (Sabéis ya quien es ¿no? =) )

-Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella- me habla a mi…siiiiiii, pero contesta no te quedes mirándolo…

-Sí, pe-pero llámame Bella, por favor.

-Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Encantada de conocerte, Edward.- vale esto es un poco violento, que le digo…

-Estas bien, te veo un poco pálida y ehh-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla- estas helada, ten ponte mi chaqueta. Intente decirle que no pero…

-Gracias… no he tenido muy buen viaje había muchas turbulencias.

-Bueno, si es por eso.

- Esto…- dijimos los dos a la vez y no pudimos hacer otra cosa que echarnos a reír.

-Bueno vamos que aún queda un camino largo hasta casa…

-¿Cuánto es largo?

-¿Impaciente?- y no puedo evitarlo pero me pongo roja como un tomate.

-N…no, sólo era curiosidad- y bajando la cabeza- no hace falta que me contestes….

- Llegaremos en unas 3 horas o así- dijo mirándome a los ojos- no era mi intención que te sintieras incomoda.

- Está bien no pasa nada.- y así nos dirigimos al coche.

* * *

Os a gustado, espero que si.

Y ya sabeís espero vuestros reviews ;)

Bsbs

* Miry *


	4. Concepto Cullen

**Concepto Cullen**

-Edward, sabes quién, va da igual, no importa…

- Dime ¿sabes quién…?

- ¿quién es mi prometido?- dije bajando la cabeza, para que voy a perder el tiempo hablando con alguien que nunca podré tener.

- Pues… tu prometido…soy yo.- Boquiabierta lo miro, en este momento es todo lo que se le ocurre a mi cabeza. Edward es mi prometido, este dios griego que está a mi lado es mi prometido, esto es…

-Bella, estas ahí, Bella. Dijo moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos.

-Entonces…t-tu eres mi prometido- dije mirándolo mientras el conducía.

-Sí, Bella lo soy…ya sé que no nos conocemos, pero si algo no te gusta o n-no te parece bien me lo puedes decir, no me enfadaré.

-Vale, umm te puedo preguntar otra cosa.- estoy frente a mi prometido, vale ahora si estoy nerviosa, seguro que me odia…

- Bella, no hace falte que me digas si me puedes hacer una pregunta, hazla.

-S-si claro, vale ¿Cuántos años tienes?- tengo tantas preguntas, pero igual le parece de mala educación, igual prefiere que me calle, quiero saber tantas cosas…

- Tengo 21 años. Te parece buena idea que nos turnemos para hacer preguntas, de esa manera podemos conocernos.

- Me parece muy buena idea, Edward- dije con una sonrisa, que él me devolvió.

- ¿Cuántos tienes tu?, me refiero a años, ¿cuántos años? Dijo Edward nerviosamente, no sabe mi edad vaya, no me lo esperaba.

- Tengo 16- ahora él me mira boquiabierto.

- Y tus padres… no… me refiero…

- Mientras mantengan su dinero y empresas todo les da igual, por eso es por lo que estoy aquí… Mis padres han firmado unos papeles de manera que puedo vivir lejos de ellos y, bueno es como si fuera mayor de edad.

- Lo siento no lo sabía

- No pasa nada- si pasa, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo- ¿Dónde vives?

- Vivo en un chalet en las afueras de Forks, ahora tú también-voy a vivir con é hasta ahora no lo había pensado, eso significa que tengo que dormir con él, respira, dentro, fuera, dentro…- Mis padres viven un poco más lejos.

- Vale, bien…¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si tengo dos, Emmett es el mayor, y Alice que tiene 3 años menos. ¿tú tienes hermanos?

- No soy hija única… ¿Edward?

-Si

- Tenemos que casarnos… quiero decir es que nos tenemos que casar y eso pero…

- Quieres esperar porque aún no me conoces, porque no estás enamorada, porque eres demasiado joven, porque…

-Si por eso, si te parece bien claro- le dije dirigiéndome a él.

- Bella no soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer y si no te quieres casar no hace falta que nos casemos- no se quiere casar conmigo, ya sabía que no le caía bien y sin quererlo aparecen las primeras lágrimas, que Edward ve rápidamente- Bella no digo que no me quiera casar contigo, solo digo que cuando estas lista nos casaremos, sin prisa, sin presiones, ¿vale?

- De verdad que es por eso- Edward asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno bienvenida a Forks- dijo señalando al cartel de la entrada del pueblo. Tras cinco minutos conduciendo por una carretera rodeada por árboles nos dé tuvimos en un claro donde vi la casa más bonita que había visto en mi vida.

- Edward,¿ eso es un chalet?

-Demasiado pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estas de broma es enorme ¿Enserio es tu casa?

- No-¿no? Entonces- es nuestra casa.

- Vamos a vivir aquí, pero Edward es enorme, creí que era un chalet, ya sabes pequeñito, con poco jardín.

- Bueno, este es el concepto de pequeño para los Cullen.

* * *

Hola espero que os halla gustado

Espero vuestros reviews

Bsbs

* Miry *


	5. Forks, Washington

_****_

Hola siento la tardanza demasiadas cosas para hacer y muy poco tiempo, espero actualizar más a menudo. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**__-Estas de broma es enorme ¿Enserio es tu casa?_

_- No-¿no? Entonces- es nuestra casa._

_- Vamos a vivir aquí, pero Edward es enorme, creí que era un chalet, ya sabes pequeñito, con poco jardín._

_- Bueno, este es el concepto de pequeño para los Cullen. _

Casa: .

**Forks, Washington.**

_Bella (Pov)_

La casa es de piedra y la parte de arriba está recubierta por madera, se puede ver un gran balcón, está toda rodeada de arboles, es un lugar precioso.

Bella… Bella

¿Si?

¿Te gusta la casa?- me pregunto sonriente

Si Edward es preciosa- y en verdad lo era, no me lo puedo creer esta casa es también mía.

Qué te parece si entramos- me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Vamos.- dije tomándolo del brazo.

Edward abrió la gruesa puerta que daba a la casa, y si el exterior era impresionante, al ver el interior me quede sin palabras. Desde la puerta se podía ver un gran hall, y al final de él unas escaleras. Conforme avanzábamos podía ver la cocina, una gran cocina, y un salón que fácilmente ocupaba la planta baja; en un lado de este se podía ver un enorme piano de cola negro, y justo enfrente una gran tele de plasma con sofás de cuero**. (Creo que me voy a mudar a esta casa =D). **la verdad esque todo esto es… no tengo palabras. Mis padres tiene dinero, pero nuestra casa no se puede comparar con la suya… digo nuestra…uyyy esto es un lio.

¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Edward preocupado-¿Preocupado?, ¿de qué se preocupa?

Amm….

Si no te gusta algo lo podemos cambiar y…

Edward es alucinante… no cambiaria nada… es como una película- todo esto es como una película, la verdad.

En realidad, todo esto es como una película, no te parece.- oooo diossss miooooo, a leído mi mente.

Si, un poco. Es que no se todo es muy raro. Ayer estaba en clase con mis amigos, luego no se bebí vodka, luego lo demás está un poco borroso- en ese momento me sonroje, lo he dicho todo en alto ¿no?- esto… lo he dicho en voz alta verdad.

Umm, veamos- me miró divertido- si te refieres al hecho de tus amigos y tú en clase si lo has dicho en voz alta, pero si te refieres a lo de beber vodka y emborracharte, yo no he oído nada.

Entonces no se lo dirás a mis padres.

¿Yo?, porque iba a hacer eso Bella tienes 16 años te tienes que divertir, emborracharte y después tener reseca, de esa forma no desearas en un tiempo beber. ¿Me equivoco?

No del todo- reí con su comentario, me está empezando a gustar este Edward.

Además, ahora estas prometida- hice una mueca al oir esa palabra y Edward lo noto pero no dijo nada- que te van a hacer. Bueno después de esta pequeña confesión- me sonroje- Que tal si vemos el piso de arriba.

Claro, vamos.

Las escaleras estaban forradas con una moqueta que daban ganas de quitarse los zapatos y andar descalzo, tiene que ser tan suave.

Vale a la derecha está mi despacho, y un estudio, tus padres comentaron que te gusta pintar.

Si, esto…- dije dubitativamente- podemos verlo.

Si claro pasa, espero que este todo a tu gusto. La casa la han decorado mi madre y mi hermana. Alice es dos años mayor que tu, creo que os llevareis bien.

Es alucinante, como toda la casa Edward.- ayy se ha sonrojado, es cosa más mona que he visto nunca, y esta tan bueno… de toma pan y moja…

Bella, vamos a ver las habitaciones

Esto si… cl-claro vamos- dije sonrojándome, como he podido pensar eso, aunque por otra parte es mi prometido ¿no?

Vale está tres primeras habitaciones son los cuartos de invitados- cada cual era más espectacular, pero no menos bonito.

Umm- dijo dubitativo- esta es tu habitación- dijo abriendo una puerta ( foto en mi perfil)la verdad es que es alucinante está toda decorada en tonos negros, blancos y naranjas, con una gran cama en el centro de la habitación; un enorme no, gigantesco armario empotrado y en el lado más alejado hay un sofá- Mi habitación es la de enfrente (perfil).

Edward mis padres me dijeron qu…- como decir esto sin sonrojarme, bueno sin sonrojarme más.- Que teníamos que dormir JUNTOS.

Sí, bueno haber, en realidad no hasta la boda, que será el año que viene, aun no lo sabemos exactamente.

Y si… viene mis padre.. como

Es que Bella no me has dejado terminar la visita por la casa- y sin dejarme de mirar me dijo- queda la suit principal(foto en mi perfil) La verdad es que no se quedaba corta pero a diferencia de las demás habitaciones esta es más grande y tiene un baño, con jacuzzi. La habitación es en tonos blancos y rojos muy luminosa.

Bueno y eso es todo. A disfrutado del tour señorita Swan, si Señor Cullen, fue muy educativo.

Qué tal si vamos abajo y te preparo algo de comer, apuesto a que estrás hambrienta- sabe cocinar.

¿Sabes cocinar?

Si, bueno mi madre nos obligo a aprender a mi hermana y a mi. Me solía decir, Edward los hombres del mañana deben saber cocinar, sino mira a tu padre, y te diré que es un excelente cocinero- a todo esto ya habíamos llegado a la cocina- bueno y que te gustaría.

¿Tortitas?

Con sirope, panceta y salchichas- llevo tanto rato sin comer que se me hace la boca agua.

Si, por favor- dije demasiado efusivamente.

Veo que tenemos hambre- me sonroje- yo también es normal, estamos en época de crecimiento, me dijo guillándome un ojo. Bueno de momento no me ha ido muy mal ¿no?

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Reviews

bsbsbs


	6. Preparativos

_**Hola, bueno ya os dije que actualizaria... Las fotos del capitulo anterior están en mi perfil, se me olvido ponerlas :S Bueno espero que os guste. Este capitulo es para enteder los siguientes, aunque la verdad no tengo mu claro como van a ser.

* * *

**_

Capitulo anterior…

_¿Tortitas?_

_Con sirope, panceta y salchichas- llevo tanto rato sin comer que se me hace la boca agua._

_Si, por favor- dije demasiado efusivamente._

_Veo que tenemos hambre- me sonroje- yo también es normal, estamos en época de crecimiento, me dijo guillándome un ojo. Bueno de momento no me ha ido muy mal ¿no?_

**Preparativos**

_Bella (Pov)_

Cocinas muy bien Edward- le dije cuando acabamos de comer-tu madre debe de ser muy buena cocinera.

Gracias, seguro que mi madre se alegra de oír eso.

Probablemente- dije con un gran bostezo, acto seguido me sonroje.

¿Te gustaría dormir un rato?, después había pensado que podríamos ir a mi casa, y bueno conocer a la familia.

Sí, bueno… vale.

Bien, umm… pues que duermas bien.

Gracias- Edward ya había salido de la cocina- ¡Edward!

¿Si?...

Gracias por todo- dije con una sonrisa, se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Sonrió y se fue. Bueno y eso me deja a mi aquí sola. Creo que me daré un baño en esa gran bañera junto a mi habitación. Después de un relajante baño con espuma decidí ponerme el pijama y meterme en mi nueva cama. En unos minutos ya estaba dormida.

_**5 Horas después…(Sobre las 5 de la tarde)**_

Bella… Bella…

Cinco minutos más…

Bella te tienes que levantar, si no mi hermana vendrá a buscarte, y de verdad te lo digo no será bonito.- pues la verdad la voz de mi madre sí que es rara. En ese momento abrí los ojos y me encontró con dos orbitas verdes, y me perdí en ellos, definitivamente esa voz no era de mi madre.

Hola Edward- dije sonrojándome, pues llevaba un pijama que se me había subido y además era un poco trasparente por lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Buenas tardes Bella, ¿dormiste bien?

Si, la verdad nunca creí que existiría una cama tan cómoda.

Me alegra oír eso, estrás lista en una hora- asentí- está bien te esperaré abajo.

Edward… ¿Que debo ponerme?

Umm… lo que quieras… no se una falda… pantalones… yo voy a ir así si te sirve de algo. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros, no muy estrechos que marcaban sus musculosas piernas y lo que no eran sus piernas(Ya me entendéis =D), llevaba unas deportivas negras y un jersey granate por el que sobresalían los cuellos y la parte de debajo de la camiseta también negra. Es un autentico dios griego. Uy me parece que me e quedado mucho rato mirándolo.

Vale, Edward enseguida bajo.

Bien Bella ahora lo importante es concentrarse ¡Que me pongo! Unos botines sisi. NO, concéntrate estamos en verano hace un poco de frío pero estamos en verano. Vale ya sé un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla, por debajo tiene dos pequeños pisos de volantes. Unos zapatos negros de tacón (Bella no es tan torpe, por lo que puede llevar unos tacones sin matarse)y un pocho negro. El pelo me lo dejaré suelto y el maquillaje supongo que mascara de ojos, raya y eyeliner negros. Cuando me miré al espejo no estaba tan mal… Bueno a lo hecho pecho, ya no me puedo poner otra cosa, no tengo más tiempo a si que baje las escaleras y me encontré a Edward leyendo un libro en el sofá.

-Edward… ya estoy lista.

-Si, vale. Vamos dijo aún sin levantar la vista del libro, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los mios solto un guaau.

- Voy bien… o es demasiado… me puedo cam…

- Estas muy guapa.

- Gracias- dije sonrojándome.

- Nos vamos, entonces.

- Sí, claro.

- Bueno te contaré un poco sobre mi familia antes de que los conozcas. Emmett, es mi hermano mayor, le encanta hacer bromas sobre todo no importa lo que, hay veces que son un poco fuera de lugar, pero nunca con intención de herirte. Por suerte está en la Universidad estudiando derecho. Mi hermana ,Alice, que decirte de ella, es… no sé como definírtela, impulsiva, una bola de energía; cuando la conozcas entenderás lo que digo. Luego está mi madre,Esme, es una mujer, muy maternal, te tratará con mucho cariño. Es diseñadora de interiores -dijo sonriéndose para sí mismo- Luego está mi padre, Carlisle, es el jefe de cirugía del Hospital de Forks, es un hombre muy serio centrado en su trabajo, siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte.

- Se nota que los quieres mucho.

- Si… ¿Tienes hermanos Bella?

- No, estaba yo sola- dije con tristeza, y lo estaba mis padres viajaban casi a diario y desde que cumplí los siete años y ya era mayor para no tener niñera me quedaba sola en casa, limpiaba, me hacía la comida… Algo que una niña de siete años no debería hacer…

- Bueno, de esa forma estarías más tiempo con tus padres ¿No?

Entonces lo miré por primera vez desde que habíamos subido al coche, y tuve las ganas de contarle todo, de lo dura que había sido mi vida, de los desprecios de mis padres, de todo lo que había pasado, del accidente (en algún momento tendría que aparecer. Desee por un momento que el supiera todo, y tan rápido como esa idea paso por mi cabeza la deseche, no es era mi antigua vida, lo malo es que en algún momento se lo tendría que decir porque para conocer a Bella, tendría que conocer a Izzy (ese es su antiguo apodo).

Si, claro- dije forzando una sonrisa, que él me devolvió.

Ya hemos llegado.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Bueno ya me direis.¿Reviews? _:)_**

**Gracias por leerla enserio nunca pensé que tanta gente la leería( o por lo menos entrar)**

**Bsbs**


	7. Reunidos

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_Si, claro- dije forzando una sonrisa, que él me devolvió._

_Ya hemos llegado._

**Reunidos**

Si la casa de en la que vivíamos era increíble, como definir está (foto en mi perfil). Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Edward llamo a la puerta, nunca pensé que volvería ver a Mary. Mi mundo se detuvo, no podía moverme, no podía respirar. No había visto a Mary desde el accidente.

_Flash Back 3 años antes…_

_Mis padres no estaban en casa, otra vez, así que decidí ir a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Mis padres y ellos no se llevaban muy bien, ya que, en realidad eran lo más parecido a unos padres para mí. Mary me abrió la puerta sonriente como siempre, con una sonrisa en los labios. Nos dirigimos a su cuarto, alii me conto que esa noche había una fiesta a la que me iba a llevar; mi primera fiesta, estaba tan emocionada. _

_Alice me peino , me maquillo y me dejo un bonito vestido azul con unas manoletinas del mismo color. Me sentía tan feliz, tan mayor.(Bella tiene 13 años)Nos dirigimos una casa en las afueras de Phoenix. Entramos a la casa todo iba muy, hasta que conocimos a James y a Laurent. Al principio de la noche eran muy simpáticos, pero conforme avanzaba la noche se volvieron posesivos, cuando Mary y yo nos intentamos ir nos lo impidieron, la fiesta ya se había acabado no quedaba nadie que nos pudiera ayudar, recuerdo gritos, patadas, sangre... recuerdo subir en coche y lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche fue una luz blanca y cegadora, que me arropo hasta que todo se volvió negro, hasta que ya no hubo nada._

_A los días me desperté en el hospital, a Mary y a mí nos habían pegado una paliza, habíamos sufrido un accidente de tráfico en el cual habían muerto James y Laurent; a Mary la intentaron violar; yo tenía 3 costillas rotas, el brazo y la pierna, numerosos cortes y moratones. Mis padres estaban furiosos, no solo con migo sino con Mary. Después de todo lo que había pasado no me dejaron volver a ver a Mary ni a sus padres, todo se derrumbo._

Desde entonces no he podido llegar a ser feliz, salía de fiesta me emborrachaba, mis padres no se preocupaban les daba y les da igual todo, solo se preocupan por su estúpido dinero.

_Fin de Flash Back_

Estaba frente a Mary, estábamos las dos paralizadas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no hubieran pasado esos tres años, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

¿Mary?- ella asintió.

¿Izzy?-yo asentí, segundos después me encontraba en los brazos de Mary, no podía dejar de llorar. De pronto recordé a Edward que nos miraba boquiabierto en el umbral de la puerta.

¿Podría alguna de las dos explicarme como os conocéis?- yo estaba paralizada cosa que Mary notó. Agarró mi mano dirigiéndose hacia la casa y con una triste sonrisa dijo.

Entra Edward es un larga historia.

La casa era preciosa, aun más que la de Edward si eso era posible. En el salón estaban sentados Esme y Carlisle. Mary se aclaró la garganta y entonces Carlisle y Esme se giraron. Los dos se levantaron y su mirada se posó en mi, Esme fue la primera en reaccionar y vino corriendo a rodearme con sus brazos, Carlisle la siguió segundos más tarde. No sabía lo que hacer, lo que decir en ese momento solo lloraba.

Edward se aclaró la garganta- ¿Podría alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando?

Vamos a sentarnos si- dijo Esme sin dejar de abrazarme.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, Esme y Mary a mi lado, y Carlisle junto con Edward que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Creo que deberíamos empezar por el principio de la historia, empezando por el día que quedasteis comprometidos. Edward y yo asentimos.

Todo empezó con Masen Cullen, el padre de Carlisle, trabajaba junto con tu abuelo Izzy, Aro Swan en una empresa textil, lamentablemente la codicia de Aro llego demasiado lejos, tanto que robo los fondos de la empresa que compartían. Masen lo pilló y lo acusó robo, Aro hizo un trato con Masen, su nieta se casaría con su nieto antes de que los dos llegaran a la mayoría de edad y la deuda quedaría saldada, a su vez el patrimonio de los Swan seguiría intacto.

Esme, no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con la historia del principio- Carlisle sonrió.

Así es como empezó todo Izzy- y así Carlisle continuo contando la historia.

Años después cuando Emmett nació y descubrimos toda la historia creimos que no era justa para nuestros hijos, puesto que no les dejamos elegir su vida; por eso tus padres no te dejaban vernos Izzy. Lo sentimos mucho, luego os paso aquello y…

Por favor, puede explicar alguien que paso ente Alice y Bella o Izzy o…

Yo lo explico- dijo suavemente, Esme me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Así que le explique todo lo sucedido, como fuimos a la fiesta, lo que paso con James y Laurent, lo que sucedió después con mis padres, todo. Edward no dijo nada en un rato, después se levantó y se fue. Entonces rompí a llorar había hecho otra vez que se alejaran de mí. Esme me abrazaba, no paraba de decirme que todo estaba bien, que Edward no estaba enfadado conmigo, pero yo no podía eliminar esa idea de mi cabeza.

Edward volvió minutos, horas después no lo se exactamente, se acerco a nosotras le dijo algo al oído a Esme, y acto seguido esta se levanto beso mi mejilla y me dejo frente a Edward.

Siento haberme ido derrepente Bella

Es m-mi c-cul-pa lo siento

No tienes porque disculparte por nada, nada es tu culpa, el culpable soy yo, mira he sido un estúpido, estaba enfadado por lo que te hicieron, no contigo, nunca contigo Bella no podría.

De verdad- asintió- siento haber hecho conclusiones tan precipitadamente.

No pasa nada- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Chicos que os parece si vamos a cenar- dijo Esme desde la cocina- he preparado tarta de queso Izzy.

Ante eso solo pude sonreír. Durante la cena les pedi a todos que me llamaran Bella, al igual que Mary, que prefirió seguir con el nombre de Alice, esos nombres traian demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Pero una cosa es cierta he recuperado a mi verdadera familia y espero que con ellos mi felicidad.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que os halla gustado.

Bs

* Miry *


	8. ¿Eres real?

**Hola. Lo primero de todo GRACIAS por los reviews y por las que me animais a seguir con la historia. Ya se que llevo más de un año sin actualizar, pero no quiero avandonar mis historias me encanta escribirlas y compartirlas aqui. Por eso voy a intentar seguir con ellas, y si es posible escribir nuevas historias.**

**Espero poder escribir y actualizar más a menudo(no de año en año jeje), no enserio espero poco a poco ir escribiendo; se me ocurren tantas ideas que no puedo plasmarlas todas en el papel, espero ir dando forma a esta y a mi otra historia "Soledad"( Espero subir un capitulo pronto). **

**Disfrutar del capitulo :)**

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_Ante eso solo pude sonreír. Durante la cena les pedí a todos que me llamaran Bella, al igual que Mary, que prefirió seguir con el nombre de Alice, esos nombres traían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Pero una cosa es cierta he recuperado a mi verdadera familia y espero que con ellos mi felicidad. _

**¿Eres real?**

La cena fue increíble, hablamos, reímos estábamos todos juntos; no lo olvidare en mucho tiempo. Cuando se hizo tarde Edward decidió que era hora de irnos a casa, yo no quería irme por fin había vuelto a ver a Ma- digo Alice, pero Edward tenía razón era muy tarde y mañana podría ver la otra vez. Subimos al Volvo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Edward cogiéndome en brazos para llevarme dentro de la casa

-¿Edward?- Dije medio dormida.

-¿Si?- Me dijo él.

-Me puedes dejar en el suelo, no hace falta que me lleves en brazos- dije aún medio dormida.

-No me importa Bella, de verdad, vuelve a dormirte- Dijo Edward sonriéndome con su irresistible sonrisa torcida. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaba en mi cuarto, y en mi cama. Lentamente me levante de la cama me lave los dientes, me puse el pijama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente olía tan bien, que no me quedo más remedio que levantarme. Me duche, me vestí y baje a la cocina, donde Edward estaba sacando unas magdalenas del horno.

-Buenos días ¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa mientras desmoldaba las magdalenas.

- Si muy bien, gracias, esa cama es muy cómoda-dije mirando de reojo las magdalenas.

-¿Por qué no te vas sirviendo café y zumo, mientras yo voy por la mantequilla?- Fui en busca de dos tazas y de dos vasos, y cuando por fin los encontré , por el rabillo del ojo vi reírse a Edward sujetando dos tazas y señalándome los vasos que ya estaban encima de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estaba ya todo encima de la mesa?- dije poniendo los brazos en jarras y fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Por que estabas tan concentrada-dijo Edward riendo suavemente y acercándose para abrazarme. Se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos, tan calentita y olía tan bien- No te enfades conmigo Bella- me dijo haciendo un puchero

- Bueno si me lo dices así, quien soy yo para negarme- le dije dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla- Vamos a desayunar, me muero por probar tus magdalenas- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

**_Una semana más tarde…_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que vine a vivir con mi "prometido"; la semana más maravilloso de mi vida. El otro día descubrí que Edward había acabado la carrera de medicina y estaba haciendo su residencia en Forks; me explico que estaba estudiando en Cambridge con una beca, y que por eso Alice, Esme y Carlisle estaba viviendo en Londres cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Esta última semana al levantarme me frotaba los ojos y me pellizcaba los brazos, creía que me había despertado de un sueño maravilloso del cual no quiero despertar nunca.

Hoy Edward empieza a trabajar por eso me voy a levantar para hacerle el desayuno, el despertador esta puesto a las 6:30 justo una hora antes que Edward se vaya. Después de meditarlo unos minutos decido hacer un poco de todo, huevos, salchichas, bacón, y tortitas de chocolate y nata. Cuando ya está todo casi terminado Edward aparece vestido de traje y corbata. Esta guapísimo

-Hola, buenos días Bella- me dice Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días Edward- conteste alegremente mientras le daba la vuelta a la ultima tortita.

-Huele genial Bella, gracias por hacerme el desayuno- dijo besando mi mejilla y sentándose en la silla de la cocina.

-No hay de que, tienes que estar bien alimentado para tu primer día- Desayunamos en silencio y cuando el reloj marco las 7:30 Edward se fue a trabajar. Alice me dijo que la llamará, pero estaba muy cansada, ya que con los nervios de preparar el desayuno y que me dolía la tripa no dormí muy bien. Tras tomarme un ibuprofeno me tumbe en sofá a ver la tele y me quede profundamente dormida.

- Bella, Bella- oía en mi maravilloso sueño- Bella despierta cariño… Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos y me encontré con los verdes ojos de Edward, los cuales me miraban con cariño y preocupación.

- Hola… ¿Cuándo has venido Edward?

- Acaba de llegar, ¿te encuentras bien Bella?, estas un poco pálida.

- Si, estoy bien solo me duele la tripa, le dije intentándome levantar del sofá, cosa que me resulto difícil ya que justo en ese momento me dio un calambre- auch…

- Dime donde te duele, me dijo Edward preocupado

- Edward de verdad no pasa nada, ya me ha pasado otras veces

- Pero cariño puede ser algo grave, déjame revisarte

- Es por mi periodo Edward- admití sonrojándome.

- Porque no me los has dicho antes, ven que te ayude a ir a la cama, que seguro que estarás mas cómoda- Edward me ayudo a llegar a mi cuarto y me metió en la cama- Te voy a traer un ibuprofeno y algo para comer ¿Quieres algo en especial?.

- Cualquier cosa- dije sonriendo, nunca me habían tratado tan bien. A los pocos minutos Edward volvió con un enorme vaso de zumo de naranja y un sándwich vegetal. Cuando acabe todo y me tome el ibuprofeno Edward me trajo una bolsa de agua caliente para mi tripa, era tan relajante.

- Dentro de un rato vuelvo para ver que tal estas ¿vale?

- Gracias Edward de verdad-le dije sinceramente.

-No hay de qué pequeña, intenta descansar- Beso mi frente y salió por la puerta, mientras me dormía no podía dejar de preguntarme Edward ¿Eres real?, en el fondo lo sabía y lo mejor era que iba a ser para mi.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Besos**

***Miry***


End file.
